


I Blue You |Leonardo x Reader|

by DatOrangeBij45



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOrangeBij45/pseuds/DatOrangeBij45
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Music Box

"Caramel Macchiato for April O'Neil" you rang the bell and a girl with red hair and blue eyes approached the counter. "April?" she nodded and took the beverage and left the cafe with a satisfied look. You smiled as she left and you turned back to your space and continued to make the orders

...

Your shift ended and you walked home with your earbuds plugged in your phone. To you, it's a routine to go to an antique shop and look around before coming home.

"Hey Ms. Campbell!" you waved happily at the stout old woman. 

"Y/N-ah, so glad you came" she engulfed you in a warm hug. You returned a hug back

"I have something for you" she went to the storage room and returned with a small black box. She handed you the box

"It's a music box and I want you to have this" you were surprised. You blinked twice

"I can't Ms Campbel-" you were cut off when you heard the door open. It's the customer from the cafe earlier, the red-haired girl. Ms Campbell gave you a smile and tended to the customer. 

"You're the barista from the cafe earlier right?" you looked at the girl and cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah" you turned to her and tilted your head. She smiled 

"Wanna be friends? I'm April O'Neil by the way" she extended her arm and you accepted it. 

"Y/N" 

... 

You waved goodbye at the kind old lady and walked home with April. It was dark and the city gets dangerous when it's dark but you were relieved that you're walking home with someone. 

"So Y/N, what's that box?" she pointed at the bulge on your sling bag

"Sly Campbell" you muttered and snickered and explained to April about the music box. You heard grunts from the alleyway. April heard it too 

"Should we check it out?" April nodded and you both hid behind some trashcans. You saw 4 giant turtles and the Purple Dragons. April gasped, you looked at her and before you know it you both were grabbed from behind. April was struggling and an idea popped in your head. 

You took out your music box and smashed it on his head making him drop you two and breaking the music box

"April you ok?" 

"I'm fin- look out!" 

A board was coming for you until you were blocked by the turtle with a blue bandanna. April took out her tessen and started fighting. You decided to help and took out your defence baton and started fighting alongside April and the turtles.

...

"You ok April?" you ran to April who was holding her shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm ok" she smiled at you

"Uhh April who's this?" the turtle with the purple bandanna pointed at you

"This is Y/N" the turtles observed you for a while and smiled

"Hi I'm Mikey!" the adorable turtle gave you a bone-crushing hug while the others including April try to pry him off of you

"Mikey!" the 4 yelled in unison and the orange-clad turtle immediately jumped of you. 

The remaining turtles introduced themselves that you forgot about the broken music box. Your phone rang and you checked the caller ID 

"Pain in the ass"

You rolled your eyes and picked up the call

"Where are you bozo?" 

"I'm with a friend" 

"Hurry up, dinner is almost done" 

Your brother hung up and you looked back at your 5 friends

"Guys I gotta go my brother is looking for me" 

"Aww that's a bummer, hope we can meet again" the orange turtle stated

"Bye guys!" you then ran home forgetting your music box. 

"Guys look" Leo pointed at the half-broken music box that was on the ground

"That's Y/N's music box" April said. Leo picked up the music box 

"Donnie can you fix this?" 

Donnie examined the broken box and nodded. 

"Guys, I gotta go too, Dad might be looking for me" April said and ran home 

Lair

Donnie was in his lab fixing your broken music box while Leo was looking from afar. Raph was at the living room punching the dummy while Mikey was playing with Icecream kitty. 

"It's finished" Donnie said screwing the hinge and closed it. 

"Thanks Donnie" Leo took the music box and ran to his room

Once he reached his room he cranked the music box making it produce a unique and calm melody. Leo sighed and waited for it to finish. He lowered his head to the table and looked at the music box. He thought about you. The way you defended yourself, the way you used your brain to find a strategy and the way you smiled. 

Those shining eyes of yours, he can look at all day. 

"She's so beautiful" he sighed dreamily

"Wait-" 

"Am I?" 

He looked back at the music box and shaked his head. 

"You just met Leo, she barely knows you" he convinced. He closed the music box and lied on his bed. He tried to close his eyes and relax but all he can see is your smiling face. He sighed and looked at the music box one last time and smiled

Love at first sight does exist... 

End

I decided to post this to Ao3 :))) 

-Baii!!


	2. Shimmering Stars

You went home and you were greeted with a water balloon to the face. Your older brothers were laughing at you while you glared at them 

"PAOLO L/N!" you pounced at your older brother while your brother tried to pry you off and he managed. 

"Calm down sis it's just a prank no need to go nuts" Aaron said laughing at you 

"Oh really? nuts?" you kicked your 2 older brothers at the tender place making them fall to the ground in groaning defeat while you stood there triumphing at your victory

"Now if you'll excuse my presence, I'm gonna change, Later losers" you sassed as you walk out the living room with a huge smirk plastered on your face. 

"We'll get you for this Y/N L/N!" Aaron screamed while you were upstairs taking a nice warm bath. 

Once you were finished you dried yourself and dove into your messy cabinets to find something toasty to wear. You pulled out an over-sized maroon hoodie which was your ex-boyfriend's. You dug around some more and nothing satisfied you except for the hoodie. You sighed and put it on. It went down to your knees and the unique scent was still there. You went downstairs carrying your nerf gun just in case your brothers might do some sneak attacks. 

They were on the couch just watching some TV with a bowl of popcorn lying between them. 

"Hey sis" the oldest brother greeted with his focus still on the TV. 

"We're watching Demon Slayer, wanna join?" the two brothers turned around to face you. While you were getting aa glass of water

"You guys go on, I'm gonna binge watch upstairs" you took your glass and went straight headed to your room. 

...

You're at the cafe and they assigned you to manage the cashier for a while. 

"2 Americanos, 1 Espresso and 2 Vanilla Lattes" you looked up to see your blue-eyed friend. She gave you a warm smile and you returned one back. 

"April O'Neil" you called out and April ran to the counter.

"For the turtles huh?"

"Yeah, they wanted to try the coffee in this cafe but sadly they can't"

"Take some cookies for the road, don't worry it's on me" you winked and gave her some free cookies. 

... 

Your shift ended and you were heading to the antique shop. 

"Hey Ms Campbell"

"Y/N-ah good to see you again, Did you like the music box?"

Music box? Crap! 

"It was lovely" you smiled trying to make your lie believable. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

...

You were on your way home until you felt someone following from behind you. You turned around and saw no one you continued walking. Then you heard footsteps, you swiftly turned around once more and saw no one. 

You looked up and saw the night sky filled with shimmering stars. The bright moon looking down at you. You sighed and continued walking until you were pulled in an alleyway. Your mouth was covered by a hand. You squirmed on his gripped

"Keep moving or else..." you recognized that voice. You looked back and saw...

Mikey...

"Mikey!" you playfully hit his arm while he just chuckled

"Hey dudette, what are you doing out here so late?" 

"Oh nothing, just walking home after visiting the antique shop" He immediately swept you off your feet and carried you to the rooftops.

"Mikey! where are you taking me?" he put you down and you saw 3 shells facing you. 

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" the 3 turtles turned around and a shocked expression was evident on their faces. 

"Mikey, did you kidnap her?" Raph crossed his arms glaring at him. Mikey scratched the back of his neck and backed away. 

"Guys, I'm sorry, I gotta go" you were about to jump on to the fire exit 

"Wait!" We looked at Leo 

"Can I walk you home?" He said shyly 

"I see why not" you tilted your head and smile. To Leo it was so adorable. He blushed a bit 

"Ooooh Romeo is making a move" Donnie nudged Leo. Leo just glared and went to walk you home. 

It was awkward until Leo broke the silence. 

"Do you have any siblings?" 

"Yeah, 2 annoying older brothers" 

"I get what you feel" 

"My house is right here" you stopped in your tracks and looked at the brick building. 

"Thanks for walking me home" you gave him a hug. He blushed and hesitated but he hugged back. 

Little did he know that someone was on the rooftop spying on them 

"Y/N, can I have your number?" 

"Sure" you both switched phones and placed your numbers and bid each other goodbye

Leo POV

I went back to the lair feeling happy as ever. 

"Hello my dear brothers" I skipped happily to the kitchen while the 3 looked at me with confusion. 

"Hello my dear father" I gave him a hug and took out some pizza. 

"What do you think is wrong with Leo?" Mikey said peeping at the happy leader. 

"Maybe he hit it off with Y/N" Donnie observed rubbing his chin. 

"Hey guys, Dinner is on me" Leo turned around placing the plates and pizza. Everyone looked at him in a weird way. Even Splinter was confused 

"What happened today my son?" Splinter sat down and everyone did to 

"I'm just in a good mood"

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

...

Leo forgot to return your music box so he decided to crank it one more time. He hummed and looked at the music box 

"I got her number" he sang happily 

"Who's number?" He turned swiftly to find his hot-headed brother leaning on the doorpost. 

"Uhh, well..."

"it's Y/N's" 

Leo blushed and nodded

"Don't tell anyone ok?" 

"Yeah sure- GUYS LEO HAS Y/N'S PHONE NUMBER!" Raph sprinted as fast as he can while Leo was behind his tail

"RAPHAEL YOU TRAITOR!" Leo chased Raph 

End


	3. Falling For You

It's been 2 weeks since you met the turtles and you got along fine. They took you to the lair to meet their father which is a rat but you didn't mind. He made you promise that you wouldn't tell anyone.

You slowly developed feelings for the blue leader. He was sweet and caring and you like soft boys. you find it so adorable whenever Leo gets bubbly about something. Sometimes you wonder if he feels the same way but for now, You have to keep it in

"Make a decision Y/N..." beads of sweat came trickling down your forehead. Your hand slowly took out the wooden piece. You closed your eyes expecting it to fall down but to your luck, it did not 

"HAH! IN YO FACE RAPH!" You and the turtles were playing Jenga. You bought it from the antique shop. 

"My turn" Mikey pushed Raph out of the way and carefully took the wooden piece. That is until Raph yelled and Mikey flinched, He accidentally knocked off the wooden tower and bumped into you making you lose your balance.

You closed your eyes ready for the impact but you felt arms. You opened your eyes to meet blue sapphire ones. You stared at each other for a while. His hands holding on your waist while his eyes are glued on yours. You realized that your faces are mere millimetres close to each other. Your cheeks heated up. 

"Ehem" A smirking Raph interrupts. 

"Uhh sorry" Leo lets go of me and scratched his neck. You were a blushing mess. 

"So when are you love birds gonna kiss-" Mikey was interrupted when Leo slapped him not too hard but enough to make him shut up. 

"We're not gonna kiss Mikey" You were still flustered until 

"Leo and Y/N sitting on a tree k-i-s-si-" 

"Alright that's it!" Leo chased his 3 brothers around the lair while you returned the wooden pieces in its box. You heard yelling and one by one it started to disappear. 

Leo came back stretching his arms. 

"What did you do?" 

"I put them in their place" he smiled with pride while you raised an eyebrow. 

"Wanna go to my room?" you nodded and you both went to his room. It was neat and clean. You saw posters of Space Heroes and some Japanese paintings and a picture of his family. You glanced at it and smiled. 

"Y/N, I forgot to return this to you" he handed you the music box. Your hands brushed. 

"Oh, uh thanks" you replied still blushing. 

... 

Leo was teaching you how to use katanas. He swung his katana effortlessly. You were amazed at his skills. Your eyes sparkled. He looked at you 

"Wanna try?" you nodded and he gave you his other katana. You tried to mimic his moves but failed. 

"Ughh I feel like I can't do this" you sulked. Leo just chuckled 

"Let me help" he took your arm and his body was close to yours. He guided your hand and arm. You were so flustered until Mikey entered

"Leo can I-" he blinked twice 

"Sorry am I disturbing something?" he left the room 

"Omg, I'm so sorry" He realized the position you both were in and he backed away blushing. 

"It's ok" you blushed too. Just then you heard giggling. Leo heard it too, you both turned to the door to see 3 giggling turtles. 

"When can we see you kiss?" Donnie cackled 

"Excuse me for a while" Leo slowly walked to his brothers fuming with anger, the brothers sprinted away from the room. 

You heard screams and thuds. You just giggled and put on your earbuds waiting for Leo to finish his vengeance. 

You played one song that you haven't listen to for a while

Porcelain Face

Song Skip...

"What can I do when I'm falling for you, the girl with the porcelain name" you sang and suddenly something entered your mind. It was the moment when Leo caught you and Leo was teaching you. 

You blushed and you saw Leo came in the room

"What happened?"

"I took their soul away" he said as he plopped down the bed. Your heartbeat became faster than normal and your face warmed up just by seeing the blue-clad turtle. 

"Do I like Leo?" you thought. You were so deep in your thoughts you didn't realize that Leo was calling out to you 

"Y/N?" you jumped and you met his blue sapphire eyes. Your faces were so close to each other that if you lean forward your lips would meet. 

"H-hey Leo" you stuttered

"I think it's time for you to go home, It's late" you nodded and he walked you home. 

... 

When you reached home you gave Leo a hug and bade each other goodbye. You were in your room doing some sketches. Yes, you're an artist but not that popular. 

You had no idea what to draw until something popped into your head. You took out your phone and your art materials. You plastered your canvas and paint and you chose a selfie of you and Leo. 

... 

Your brothers came in and they saw the painting 

"What's that?" Aaron pointed at the green turtle. You jumped and turned around facing your brothers who were holding nerf guns. You tried to make an excuse 

"This is my...OC! yeah! OC!" you smiled and your brothers raised a brow and left. You sighed and continue to finish your portrait. While you were painting you recalled the moment his face was close to yours. 

You sighed 

"Leo, I don't know what you did but...I'm falling for you" you glanced at the almost finished portrait

End...


	4. The Portrait

It was your day off and you planned on making a family portrait for the turtles and Splinter. You locked your door to make sure your brothers won't barge in and distract you. You took out your paint and canvas and started sketching. 

You drew Splinter in the middle with the turtles next to him smiling. Once you were finished you took one last look and smiled. You framed it along with the portrait of you and Leo and wrapped it in a newspaper to surprise the turtles. 

You texted Leo 

LeoBlueHeart

"Hey Leo, I'm coming over, can I?" 

"Of course you can, you're always welcome" 

You smiled at the message and changed. You accidentally placed the portrait of you and Leo in the same bag where the family portrait is. 

... 

You arrived at the lair and just as you expected, A bone-crushing hug from the youngest making you drop your paper bag

"Y/N, good to see you" the youngest grinned and you returned a smile. 

"What's this?" Donnie picked up the rectangular frame that was covered in newspapers

"Open it" Donnie unwrapped the gift and his eyes widened and gasped. Raph and Mikey went to Donnie's side and looked at the portrait 

"I hope you like it" you smiled but instead of getting 'Thank yous' they looked at you and blinked twice and laughed 

"HAHAHAHAAH SORRY- I CAN'T- AHAHAHAHH" you were confused then you realized that you gave them the wrong portrait

"GUYS WRONG PORTRAIT!!!" you grabbed the portrait and hugged it securely and placed it back on the paper bag

"HAHAHAAHAH YOU LIKE LEO??? HAHAHAAH" they were on the floor laughing their heart out. Your eyes started watering. You're a sensitive person when it comes to personal stuff and you didn't like it when people make fun of you

"I-i" They stopped laughing when they saw their oldest brother come out of the dojo

"Hey guys- Y/N?" you sniffed and looked back at Leo. You ran out of the lair crying. The 3 looked at Leo who was furious. 

"What. Happened?" His brothers looked down. Leo growled at his brothers and went out to follow you. 

You ran home and luckily your brothers weren't there. You went up to your room locked the door and sobbed. 

Minutes later you heard a faint tap on your window. You wiped your tears and opened the window. Once you opened the window, the blue turtled jumped in and attacked you with a hug

"Hey you ok?" he mumbled against your ear as he buried his face on your neck. You hesitated and hugged back. 

"Yeah, I'm just sensitive about earlier" you sniffed. Leo pulled away and wiped your tears. He looked straight into your eyes as if he was looking through your soul. You didn't realize that his face was coming closer to yours. 

In a second your lips pressed. Your eyes widened 

Your ultimate crush: the blue turtle is kissing you...

You relaxed and kissed back. His arms snaked around your waist pulling you close. He smiled through the kiss. 

Seconds later you both pulled away gasping for some air. You looked at Leo who was flustered by now

"What was that?" he pulled you close by your waist and whispered

"To show how much I like you" your face was hot at this point. You buried your head on his plaston and... 

"AHHHHHHHH" Leo just chuckled at your state. 

"Wanna go back to the lair and "finish" some business?" You smirked and you knew what he meant by finishing some "Business" 

You arrived at the lair and saw the family portrait hanging on the living room. Splinter was looking at the portrait with a satisfied look. 

"Where are the guys Sensei?" Splinter looked at his son and motioned you to come. 

"Y/N, did you do this?" you nodded and smiled shyly and Splinter gave you a pat on the shoulder

"Thank you" and he left to the dojo. Leo looked at the portrait for a while and a smile curved on his face. 

"You did this?" you nodded and all of a sudden you were engulfed in a tight hug. You heard giggling and pulled away to see the 3 turtles trying to hold their laugh. You looked at Leo and he nodded. You pulled out his katana and chased his brothers through the lair

"WE'RE SORRY"

-End


	5. Accidents Never Happen

Leo found out about the portrait of you and him but he just shrugged it off. Earlier in the coffee shop, some customer was being rude you that she even splashed coffee on you and blamed you for pissing her off. 

Deep down you wanna splash some boiling hot water on her plastic face and drown her face in the toilet full of sh** making her beg for mercy but sadly you can't or else the manager would go ballistic. Luckily April was there

"I just wanna slice of her throat and ugh-" you ranted while April just chuckled

"Calm down Y/N" she patted your head as if you were a kid

"Shut up" you pouted while you both made your way to the lair since Ms Campbell went to Japan to visit her relatives so the antique shop will be closed for a while. 

You both made your way to the lair to see Raph and Leo fighting while Mikey and Donnie tried to separate them 

"You're always acting like the superior!" Raph glared

"Me? I'm just doing my job as the leader!" Leo shot back. Mikey and Donnie tried to push them away

You looked at April and ran to them. Since Raph is more aggressive than Leo, April, Donnie and Mikey tried to their best to hold Raph. 

"You became the leader because you were always Splinter's favourite" This made Leo furious he was about to charge at Raph until you hold him since he is more restraint, or that's what you thought

"You're not even a good leader! All you do is give useless orders!" Leo snapped and pushed you to the ground harshly 

"Y/N!" April ran to you and Leo charged at Raph until Splinter came out of the dojo 

"Leonardo! Raphael! dojo! now!" Splinter said sternly. They finally let go of Raph and let out a relieved sigh

Leo and Raph went to the dojo while April brought you to the lab to check for wounds and bruises but luckily you only got a scratch. 

"Yo dudes! check it out!" Mikey came into the lab holding his T-Phone. 

"Mikey, whatever you do, don't touch any of my experiments" Donnie said before he left to get some tools 

"Y/N! check this out!" he played a song and suddenly he started break dancing. Me and April cheered him on until Leo entered the lab frowning. Mikey stopped dancing

"Can I talk to Y/N?..." he said in a low voice. You nodded and followed him into his room. Once you entered he locked the door and engulfed you in a warm and tight hug 

"I-i'm sorry, I l-lost my t-temper and-" He buried his face on the crook of your neck. You sighed and hugged back. 

"I know you didn't mean it" you patted his shell. 

"I don't want you getting hurt" he pulled away from the hug and held your shoulders he looked at you as if you were the most fragile thing in the planet. 

His face got close to yours and finally, your lips touched. You relaxed and melt in his warm and loving kiss. He slowly pulled away and went to your neck giving you butterfly kisses. It felt so good

"Mmm... L-leo" Leo just smirked and continued to kiss your sensitive spot. Leo went back to your lips and gave you a peck. 

"I think it's time for you to go home" Leo pulled away while you were still flustered. 

"Oh- uh- yeah" you stuttered while Leo just laughed. He walked you home with his hand holding yours tightly.

"Thanks for tonight" you leaned in and gave him a quick peck

"Bye Y/N" and he disappeared

You were about to open the door until you heard something calling out to you 

"Psssst" You turned around to see no one. You thought that it was just your brother pulling on some pranks. 

"Hello Y/N..." a deep and gruff voice said and suddenly you blacked out 

Leo POV

After walking Y/N home I headed straight to the lair. When I arrived, I saw Raph about to leave. He was fuming with anger as he placed his sais in his pocket. 

"Raph what's going on?" he said nothing and left. I looked over to Donnie and Mikey and crossed my arms

"What did you two do?" they shook their head. I was confused

Why is Raph mad? Did Mikey annoy him? 

Many questions were filling up my head until Donnie ran out of his lab

"Guys! we gotta follow Raph!" before I could protest Mikey and Donnie ran out of the lair. I decided to follow and we reached an abandoned warehouse outside the city. We heard grunts and thumps

We decided to go in. We found Raph fighting Slash. We decided to help Raph fight Slash off since Raph was losing. Mikey was the one who jumped in first then Me then Donnie. We fought of Slash and we were successful 

I looked at Raph for answers. 

"What happened?" 

"Slash has Y/N..." I immediately looked around the place to see nothing. 

"Where is she?"

"She...well...Slash..." I was fuming with anger 

"Slash did what?" I said in a stern voice

"Slash gave Y/N to the foot... I'm sorry..." I sighed and gave him a pat on the shoulder

"You did your best...come on, let's get Y/N" he nodded and we made our way to Shredder's lair

Y/N POV

"Hello Y/N...." 

You opened your and you saw something you that made your heart clench

End


	6. Smile

Your eyes widened. You didn't expect to see your 2 brothers standing before you. 

"G-guys...what's going on?" you thought this was another prank pulled by them but you were wrong. You took a glance at your surrounding and realized that you were in a dojo. Your hands were tied and your brothers were looking at you with sadness

"Y/N, I'm sorry" Paolo was tearing up and you were confused. Aaron was looking down, trying to avoid your gaze. 

"It doesn't have to be this way" soon you heard the sliding door open revealing a female teenager with short hair and metal armour. She looked...pretty...

"You both can leave now, I'll handle her" the two nodded and left. You turned to the girl who was looking at you with a smug look. 

"So...You're Y/N?" the girl examined you from head to toe. She then smirked and approached you. 

"You're very interesting" 

"Who are you anyway?" you cocked an eyebrow 

"I'm Karai and you will answer every question I ask or else you will receive a punishment" 

"Who are you to Leo?

You didn't know. You looked down trying to avoid her question. 

What am I to Leo?... 

"Hey!" she slammed her hand on the table making you flinch. You glared at her

"Why do you even care?" she gave you a tight slap 

"I'll ask you this one more time, What.are.you.to.Leo" 

"..."

"We'll do this the hard way then" she pulled out her wakizashi and started to trace it to your face. 

"You're too pretty but, too bad I have to make some changes" She pressed her weapon on your cheek. You felt a stinging sensation and suddenly your cheek became numb

Karai smirked, satisfied at her work. She was about to leave until 

"Why do you want to know?" she turned around 

"Leo...he..." there was a long pause 

"Leo...you took him away from me" you were confused 

"What?" 

"YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she threw a dagger near your head. 

And she left...You felt liquid dripping from your neck. You realized that blood was coming out from your cheek

A few minutes later the door opened revealing your brothers.

"Guys!-" you were cut off when Aaron placed a finger on your mouth

"Be quiet, We'll get you out of here" Paolo cut off the ropes carefully trying not to touch your bare skin. 

Aaron looked around if there are ninjas patrolling. Aaron gave Paolo the signal that the coast was clear. Paolo carried you and ran out of the building. Aaron was following from behind too but little did you know that there are some ninjas following from behind too

"Paolo! Run faster! they're behind us!" Aaron yelled while Paolo just nodded and ran faster. Aaron looked behind again and noticed that they were on your tail. 

"You guys get away from here as far as possible! I'll hold them off" Aaron pulled out his weapon and ran to the soldiers following behind us. 

... 

Paolo took you to an abandoned warehouse. He plopped me on the old sofa and took a look at your bleeding cheek. His eyes watered and caressed your cut 

"I'm sorry Y/N, We should have told you and-" he was cut off as you embraced him into a tight hug

"I understand" he hugged back. He pulled away a minute later and treated your bleeding cheek. You heard someone land. Your brother immediately turned around and pulled out his weapon. 

It was Aaron... All bruised 

"Aaron!" Paolo ran to Aaron who was limping. You ran to my bruised brother and helped him up 

"Run..." was all that Aaron muttered and he passed out. We looked at our surroundings to find no one. Paolo went to the other side of the warehouse and ripped out a pipe that was near some wooden boxes and handed it to you

"Here" We looked around once more and we heard someone forcefully banging on the warehouse. Paolo told you to hide behind one of the boxes and try not to get caught

"Y/N... Can you promise me something?" 

"Try not to get caught no matter what" His eyes were watering 

"And...If something bad happens to me, Stay strong" He gave you one last hug and you ran to hide behind the boxes. 

"COME OUT HERE!" Your brother yelled as you flinched. You covered your mouth in order to silence your whimper. Then suddenly you heard grunts and swords clashing. The last thing you heard was your brother screaming in pain as blood splattered on the walls

"Come out girl..." you covered your mouth as tears started to trickle down from your face

"She's not here" you heard Karai 

"Look for her! we might get some information about the turtles" 

They started looking for you and to your luck, they didn't found you

"She's not here" 

"Let's move" you heard them left the warehouse. You peeked again and the coast was clear. You went out of the hiding spot and rushed to your 2 brothers who were laying in a puddle of their blood 

"A-Aaron, P-paolo, w-what h-have I-i d-done" you sobbed. You closed your eyes shut hoping that it was all a nightmare. You felt a hand reach your cheek. You opened your eyes to see a smiling Aaron with blood coming down from his mouth 

"D-don't c-cry b-bozo" you managed to smile a little bit. 

"A-Aaron, I-i'm s-sorry" you pulled Aaron close to your chest as you sobbed. You looked at Paolo who was trying his best not to close his eyes

"P-paolo" you pulled him close. He cupped your cheek with one hand and he teared up. 

"D-don't c-cry p-princess, just Smile" that was all he can say as he closed his eyes giving you one last smile. 

"NOOO!" you cried as you pulled your dead brothers close. Your clothes were beginning to soak in blood but you didn't care, Your brothers died and it was 

Your fault... 

You continued to sob as you held your brothers tight while you repeatedly say 'I'm sorry'

End


	7. Broken

Leo POV

We searched for Y/N all over the city and we still haven't found her. We went to the foot's lair without getting caught and still... She wasn't there. I was worried... Too worried

"We haven't found Y/N" Donnie said as he hopped out of the last building

"Dammit!" I slammed my hand at the brick wall causing my brothers to flinch. I looked at my brothers who were horrified at my sudden outburst.

"S-sorry" Their gaze softened and gave me a pat on the shell.

"Why don't we split up? it would be easier for us to find her" Raph suggested. We all looked at each other and nodded.

Raph went North, I went East, Donnie went West and Mikey went South.

Mikey POV

We all separated to find Y/N. I was getting completely worried because I never saw him so distressed because of a girl.

It's been 25 minutes and no sign of Y/N until I heard sobs and whimpers in an abandoned warehouse. I decided to investigate. I sneaked my way to the warehouse and I found Y/N who was sobbing and next to her were...

Two dead bodies...

"Y/N!" I called out to her and ran to her

"W-what happened?" I looked at Y/N whose cheeks were puffy from crying. She said nothing and held her brothers tight. I sighed and decided to call Leo that I found her.

I looked at Y/N who was shaking while looking at her dead brothers. I felt bad... Looking at Y/N's state broke my heart.

A couple of minutes later Leo arrived with the others

"Y/N!" Leo ran up to hug Y/N but she didn't respond she was grasping her brother's hand tightly as if her life depended.

No One's POV

Leo ran up to hug you as you froze clenching on your brother's hand tightly. Tears were still flowing out from your doe eyes. Leo looked up to you

"Y/N?" you didn't want him to look at him because all you cared about was your brothers

"Why?..." you sobbed

...

You were in Donnie's lab as he examined your brothers but sadly there was no chance of them surviving.

"I'm sorry Y/N" he left the lab with a sad look on his face. Once he was gone you hugged your brothers' dead body as you sobbed

"Why?...Why?" was all you muttered as you hugged them tightly. Leo was looking at you. His heart clenched

He didn't like to see you cry or breakdown but all he can do is try to mend the broken heart that was in you.

Eventually, you fell asleep next with your head lying on the table. Leo carried you to his room and draped a blanket on top of you. He took one last glance of you and left.

He went to the kitchen to see his brothers discussing.

"Hey Leo, How's Y/N?" Donnie said as he took a sip of his coffee. Leo sat next to Raph who was reading a comic book

"She's asleep"

"Hey Mikey, what happened to Y/N when you found her" Mikey put down his pizza as he started to explain.

"Well... She was crying and all she said was 'I'm sorry' the whole time" when he finished he consumed his last slice of pizza.

Time Skip

Leo decided to check on you after 5 hours. He went to his room and found you in the corner curled up in a ball, sobbing and muttering words which were inaudible to him.

"Hey Y/N" he spoke in a soft voice which made you look up and meet his sapphire irises. You tried to avoid his gaze.

He sighed and lifted your chin up to look at him.

"Look at me Y/N" you looked at his face full of concern. You sighed and closed your eyes hoping he would leave you alone.

"I know how hard it is to lose a family member" You looked at him and he sat beside you.

"But life goes on" he paused for a moment to look at you

"Its not fair...They should've killed me instead of them" tears were dripping. Leo looked at you for a moment

"They're the only family I have left" you sniffed. Leo paused for a while and gave you a heartwarming hug. You cried in his embrace as he whispered some sweet and comforting words. 

Moments later your stomach grumbled indicating you were hungry

"Wanna eat?" you nodded and you both headed to the kitchen. When you reached the kitchen you saw everybody there including Splinter

You sat down next to Mikey who was happily nibbling on a pizza. Leo gave you a plate which was filled with pizza fruit.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss Y/N" Splinter spoke up. You stayed silent and ate your pizza. The attention was on you and you didn't like it.

Leo knew you were uncomfortable. He gave the 'stop looking' face and everyone changed the subject. Once you finished, you placed your plate on the sink and went to the lab to see your dead brother. When you arrived you saw 1 jar and characters were engraved on it

安全な来世への旅   
(Translation: Safe travels to the afterlife)

Tears were starting to form on your eyes. You fell to your knees as you let the tears flow freely from your eyes.

Behind you were the turtles and Splinter. Leo was about to approach you but Splinter stopped him.

"Give her some time my sons" and with that, he left.

You were in the lab looking at the vase, you didn't realize that someone was behind you.

"Hey Y/N..." You turned around to see the purple-clad.

"Hey Donnie" he went to his desk to finish his experiment. You're head was still lying on the table and suddenly an idea came in your head

"Donnie, can I take them home?" Donnie protested

"You know it's dangerous since the Foot are after you" you looked down

"You can go back to your home but you need someone to protect you" Splinter was behind you

"I can do the job!" Leo rushed in the room

...

You were at your home. You placed the picture of your brothers next to the vase while Leo was looking at your baby pictures which were hanging on the wall

"You're so adorable" he teased pointing at the picture. You didn't mind him and went to your room and locked the door

Once you were in you broke down again while hitting your pillow.

"They should've killed me instead of them!" you were so devastated that you wanted to end everything

You lost them because of you and it was your fault...

You wanted to end your life but Paolos' words kept replaying in your head

"Stay strong..."

I'm trying brother, I'm trying

You continued to sob until you heard a knock on your door

"Hey Y/N, it's Leo, I'll be leaving now"

Once he left you looked at the portrait of you and your brothers.

"I'll have my revenge...I will and I don't care if I get hurt"

You said as you pulled out a katana that was buried deep in your messy closet. You took it out from your sheath as you stared at your reflection

Your eyes were red from crying and you hated it. You started to laugh as if you were insane. You imagined Karai, begging for mercy as her blood was stained on the sword. You imagined killing the mutants alongside with Karai

You started to laugh devilishly as you plot your revenge

End

Will Y/N snap? Will she turn into a monster? Will she kill Karai? Will her revenge be successful?

Stay tuned


	8. Insanity

You laughed devilishly as you plot your revenge. You were sharpening your katana as you smiled like a psychopath 

"Don't worry my brothers... your little sister will make them suffer" you continued to laugh as you polished and sharpened your katana. 

Once you were done, you took the blade and slowly traced it to your skin giving it a deep cut. You looked at the cut that was oozing blood rapidly. You were satisfied with your creation. You laughed maniacally again. You took your knife and started to press it against your neck and cheek 

You felt numb and blood came running down your skin, Just the way you liked it. You turned to a mirror to look at your reflection but instead of seeing Y/N... 

You saw a monster... 

Your eyes started tearing up, you didn't know what's gotten into you. 

"I'm losing my mind" you grabbed your hair and started to laugh. 

"I'm insane" you laughed out loud. You glanced at the picture of you and your brothers. You threw it out of the window causing a loud sound but you didn't care

All you want was revenge... And you will have your REVENGE

Leo's POV

Me and my brothers were patrolling after I walked Y/N home. 

"Can we go home now?" Mikey whined

"Okay let's g-" We heard something crash. We looked around and saw nothing. We then heard laughter

"Let's check it out!" We ran to Y/N's house since the laughing came from there. We arrived and saw nothing then we heard more laughter from Y/N's room. We all bolted to Y/N's room. 

"Y/N! open up!" I banged on the door and laughter started to fade. I banged on the door a couple more times until Raph kicked the door down. 

"Y-Y/N?..." 

No One's POV

The room was bloody and messy, Your mirror was shattered and blood was smeared on the wall. The place looked like a murder scene. The turtles looked at you with horror as if they saw you rip someone's heart out 

"Y-Y/N?..." you turned around to see the 4 turtles. You clenched on the katana's handle as you smiled at them like a psycho. Blood was coming out from your face and arms as you laughed maniacally. 

"You're insane!" Raph yelled and you grinned at them devilishly

"I know! Isn't it great?" The boys were shocked at your sudden statement. Leo was horrified. It felt like a monster grew in you

"Y-Y/N w-what happened" Mikey gulped, afraid of you while you let out a hysterical laugh

"I'm insane!" you threw a knife near them but they managed to dodge. 

"Y/N! stop it!" Leo yelled out feeling uneasy. You just laughed as you pressed the blade against your neck.

"How can I stop? it's so addicting" you pressed it even harder. 

"Is this what your brothers wanted? for you to get hurt!?" Raph snapped and silence filled the room. You let your head down facing at the bloody floor. 

Leo's gaze softened and he approached you. He cupped your cheek with one hand, trying not to touch the fresh wound. 

"I know it's hard but self-harming is not an option" your eyes shot up 

"Self-harming? Self-harming?!" Leo immediately backed up 

"It's just so addicting" You grinned at your bloody weapon

"I can imagine Karai and her companions begging for mercy" you laughed maniacally as you looked at the picture of Paolo and Aaron. 

"Is this what they wanted?! for you to get revenge!?" 

"Shut up Raph! you know nothing!" you said as you smashed the vase that was next to the portrait

"Y/N calm down!" 

"Calm down? calm down!? did you see what the Foot did?! they killed my family!" you sank to your knees remembering your brothers' pained smile

"And I want revenge!" you stood up and faced the turtles with a devilish grin. Your eyes keep twitching as you looked at your bloody weapon

"Y/N take a deep breath and relax" Donnie instructed and you did. Leo slowly approached you as you relaxed. The other turtles did too 

"Y/N...why?" Mikey looked at you with concern as he looked at your katana which was covered in blood. 

"Let's get you to the lair to patch these wounds up" Raph said in a gentle voice

...

You arrived to the lair and Splinter was there waiting...

"Where have you been and what happened to you?" Donnie took you to the lab while Leo explained your mental state

"This is gonna hurt a bit ok?" Donnie dabbed a bit of cotton on your open wound. You hissed in pain and pulled yourself away from Donnie. He sighed

"Y/N, what's gotten into you earlier?" 

"I-i don't k-know" you shrugged 

"Am I going insane?" Donnie looked at you and patched up your wound

"I'll run some tests on you for a bit ok?" he left the room to get Leo 

"Hey Leo, Y/N is ok" 

"Thank god-" 

"But I have to warn you, she might snap so I need you to be careful" he gave his brother a pat on the shoulder

"I will be" he went to the lab to find you sitting on the lab table looking at your bandaged wounds. 

"Leo!" you ran up to Leo giving him a hug. 

"I-i'm sorry" you blurted

"I didn't know what got into me" you buried your face on his chest. He returned a hug back and you smiled

"It's ok, you just snapped" he patted your back

"Now go take a bath, I'll get you some clothes" you nodded and went directly to the shower while Leo called April if she can bring some spare clothes

When you were in the shower you took a look at the mirror and sighed

"I'm a monster" you buried your face on your palms and took a deep breath. You glanced at the mirror for the last time and freshened up. 

Once you were done, April knocked on the door and gave you some spare clothes

... 

You and Leo were in his room. His arms around your waist holding you protectively as you enjoyed your slumber. 

But deep down

You... 

Wanted... 

To...

Get revenge despite the consequences...

End


End file.
